1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large-format photosensitive device and is also directed to a method for the utilization of such a device.
The large-format photosensitive device in accordance with the invention is more particularly applicable to the detection of radiological images but can also be employed for detecting other types of radiation such as visible radiation, for example.
In the field of detection of radiological images, current research is concerned with the need to replace radiological films with a view to obtaining radiological information in the form of an electric signal. A significant advantage of this method lies in the feasibility of image processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the filmless radiographic techniques developed in the prior art, one example which deserves mention is the use of flat panels that are exposed to x-radiation and read-out by laser radiation. Another noteworthy example is the use of linear detector arrays which pass in front of the x-ray emitting substance.